Zelda Throws a Pool Party
by shushupus
Summary: Story upload take two. The formatting went awful last time. Anyway, this is a dumb little thing I wrote a while ago. Zelda has a pool now and throws a party with some other Hyrule girls. Implied Zelda/Ruto. It's super silly.


"No, Impa... Yes, Impa. No, I promise, Link isn't coming. You told me to only invite girls and I did. I mean, it's not like it would be wrong if he was here, anyway, I'm like 18 now, gosh stop worrying. Yes I know that I'm the princess and having an accidental kid with a weird fairy boy wouldn't be good for Hyrule... As if I'd let that happen anyway. Ok. Ok! ...Bye Impa."

Zelda slammed the triforce phone down and tried to put all thoughts of Impa out of her mind. She was going to have a super fun pool party with her friends! She'd invited Princess Ruto of the Zoras, Saria of the Kokiri Forest, Nabooru of the Gerudos and the cuccoo girl from Kakariko Village.

There was a knock at the door and one of the castle guards opened Zelda's door. "Miss Princess, your friends are here. Shall I send them to the pool?"

"Yes!" shouted Zelda, jumping up and grabbing her royal towel. She was already wearing her Royal Bikini and Triforce flip flops.

"Hey gurl!" said Nabooru as the blonde (but sometimes a bit ginger and was originally a brunette) came through the doors to the castle courtyard. Originally this place was where Zelda had stood watching Ganon through the window, but since that was all over now she had it converted into a pool and filled with the highest quality water from Lake Hylia.

"Hi Nabooru! Hi Saria, Ruto, cuccoo girl!"

"My name is Anju..."

"Ok cuccoo girl, whatever. Shall we all get in the pool? Princesses first!"

Zelda made to move towards the pool when she noticed Ruto was also moving.

"Um, excuuuuuuuse me, Ruto. I think I said Princesses first?"

"Yeah, and? I'm a princess too y'know" snapped Ruto. People often forgot that she was a princess because all they could focus on was that she was a kind of fish girl thing that didn't wear any clothes.

"Hey, yeah you are! Hi-five for being royal and rich and stuff!" replied Zelda, smiling.

The two hi-fived. The three other girls sighed and waited for Ruto and Zelda to get into the pool.

Eventually, all of the girls got into the pool and began chatting, swimming and smacking each other with the big foam pool noodles that Zelda had demanded. A few hours passed and most of the girls began to grow tired of the water.

"Hey, Zelda, this has been fun n'all but I think I'm gonna get going. It's time to feed the cuccoos anyway... I'll have to have Link collect them before I can, hahaha."

"Yeah ok cuccoo girl bye then seeya!"

"It's Anju!"

"Hey, don't get your sneeze in my pool!"

Cuccoo girl left, shortly followed by Saria (who managed to pop her inflatable arm bands) and Nabooru who was afraid of getting all wrinkly from the water.

"Just us two left, huh Ruto?" sighed Zelda. "and y'know, it didn't bother me before but I totally just noticed that you're super naked? Why is that?"

"Girl, you know us Zoras don't wear clothes! Being naked is more streamlined and we can dive and swim better! You should try it some time."

"Ok!" replied Zelda. She reached her arms behind her back and pulled on the string that was tying her bikini top on. It undid and she pulled the rest of it off over her head. Next, she dove under the water a little but and pulled off her bikini bottoms and threw them and her top out of the pool onto the side.

"What'cha think, Ruto?" Zelda asked, blushing.

"Well uhh, I didn't expect you to try it out right now! But well..."

"Well what?"

"You look... good?" said Ruto, shrugging and moving closer to the not fishy princess.

"Oh..." Zelda turned her head so she wasn't looking at Ruto. This is where she should feel uncomfortable. This is a thing she should not be okay with. But strangely, she was.

Zelda calmed herself and let herself be closer to Ruto, both girls completely nude and floating in the warm water.

Ruto moved her hands to Zelda's hips and looked up at her face.

"Y'know, Zelda... if we were to have some fun... no one would have to know."

"Really? Would it be okay?"

"You. Tell. Me."


End file.
